Insomnia
by Rizue22
Summary: "Kalau tidak bisa tidur, coba hitung kambing loncat di padang rumput."  Apa yang Temari lakukan ketika ia tidak bisa tidur?  RnR please :D  Summary jelek, story nggak kok XD


**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**INSOMNIA—this fic—**** Me XD**

**Warnings:**

**Semi-AU, mungkin ada beberapa typo—maklum huruf 'L' di laptop lagi error jadi harus diteken kuat-kuat, ada yang tahu kenapa? #abaikan**

**Kinda fuff—maybe—, gak review saya demo menuntut dibatalkannya kenaikan BBM di depan istana negara #abaikan. Tapi, saya mohon didikkan, bimbingan dan tuntunan dalam membuat fanfic di fandom ini ^_^**

**xxx**

Temari membereskan meja makan di depannya. Mangkuk, sumpit dan gelas kotor ia simpan ke wastafel. Tak lupa meja makan itu ia lap.

"Hoooaaammmhhh," Shikamaru—suaminya—menguap setelah makan malam pertama di rumah baru mereka.

"Jangan dulu tidur, sebaiknya kau mencuci wajahmu dan menyikat gigimu terlebih dahulu," tegur Temari. "Dan ah, ya! Sebaiknya kau menonton dulu televisi sana, kalau kau segera tidur bisa-bisa kau gemuk seperti Chouji!" candanya seraya tersenyum. Shikamaru hanya mengerling malas.

"Baiklah!" sahutnya malas. Shikamaru kemudian mengambil _remote _televisi dan menyalakannya sementara Temari mencuci piring di dapur.

Tak lama setelah itu, Shikamaru melirik jam dinding di atas televisi yang sedang ia tonton. Pukul setengah sembilan. Setelah menguap sebanyak tiga kali, Shikamaru beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia tak melupakan nasihat Temari untuk menyikat gigi terlebih dahulu.

Selepas menyikat gigi, Shikamaru merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya yang baru. Karena, ia baru saja menempati rumah kecil ini. Setelah menumpang selama 4 bulan di rumah orang tuanya, Shikamaru yang telah menabung jauh-jauh hari sebelum pernikahannya dengan Temari akhirnya bisa membeli rumah sederhana.

Perlu diketahui, perjuangan Shikamaru mendapatkan Temari tidaklah mudah. Selain dirinya yang memang pemalas dan enggan direpotkan oleh perempuan, Shikamaru juga harus berjuang mendapatkan restu kedua adik laki-laki Temari—Gaara dan Kankuro.

Shikamaru menghela napas mengingat masa-masa itu. Mata Shikamaru menerawang ke luar jendela, malam ini langit dipenuhi banyak bintang. Rupanya, selain hobi memandang awan, Shikamaru akan menjadikan memandang bintang menjadi hobinya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Temari datang dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Shikamaru.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Temari.

"Hhhh… aku baru akan tidur!" jawab Shikamaru seraya menutup matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar dengkuran dari Shikamaru. Temari _sweat drops_.

'Dia cepat sekali tidur,' pikirnya seraya menyelimuti suaminya yang terpaut tiga tahun lebih muda darinya.

Temari memandang tubuh Shikamaru yang membelakanginya. Ia sedikit bangkit untuk melihat wajah Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur. Begitu tenang. Wajahnya menyiratkan kalau ia begitu kelelahan. Wajar saja, karena mereka telah membereskan rumah, mengatur barang-barang dan lain-lain dari pagi hingga sore.

Diihatnya jam di sebelah tempat tidurnya. 'Sudah pukul 10 rupanya,' batin Temari. Temari mencoba memejamkan matanya.

'Tik-tok-tik-tok!'

'Krrrr…hyyuuuuhhh…krrrr…hyuhhh!'

'Ugh! Berisik sekali!' keluh Temari dalam hati. Ditariknya selimut dari Shikamaru dan ditutupnya kedua telinganya oleh guling. Temari pun mencoba menutup matanya. Tak lama setelah itu, iris _jade green _itu terbuka karena sang empunya merasa pegal dan membangkitkan tubuhnya sehingga ia terduduk di tempat tidur.

'Sialan, aku insomnia!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Shika, bangun! Shika, bangun!" seru Temari seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Shikamaru.

"Ngghhh—ada apa Temari?" tanya Shikamaru namun matanya tetap tertutup.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Makanya sebelum tidur berdoa dulu. Krrrrr—."

Temari menghela napasnya. Sulit memang berbicara dengan Shikamaru ketika ia sedang tidur. Temari pun kembali berbaring, namun ia tak menutup matanya. Ditatapnya langit-langit kamarnya. Entah mengapa, ia jadi memikirkan kedua adiknya.

'Apakah Gaara tidur malam ini? Ah, mana mungkin dia tidur, dia pasti sedang sibuk mengurus desa. Kankuro? Anak itu pasti sedang mendengkur di kamar, tak lupa dengan pulau yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Tapi apa mereka sudah makan malam? Kalau Gaara aku yakin dia sudah makan malam karena asistennya—Matsuri—pasti memasak untuknya. Sementara Kankuro? Aku tidak yakin, walaupun dia pandai memasak 'kan dia sangat malas inginnya dilayani. Hmm, kira-kira bagaimana keadaan rumah sekarang? Apakah masih sama saat aku melihatnya terakhir kali atau lebih kotor karena kedua adikku pasti sibuk—atau malas—bersih-bersih?'

'Kira-kira, sekarang di Suna sedang musim apa ya? Aku baru sadar, kalau aku sudah 4 bulan tidak menginjakkan kaki di sana. Oh, aku ingat! Sekarang kan tahun keempat kematian Nenek Chiyo, apa Gaara mengadakan perayaan? Biasanya kan anak itu mengadakan perayaan dilanjutkan membagi makanan ke tetangga. Ngomong-ngomong soal Gaara, apakah anak itu sudah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Matsuri? Lucu juga ya kalau mereka jadi sepasang kekasih, bisa-bisa keturunan Sabaku semakin pendek. Kankuro, kira-kira ada gak ya gadis yang mau kepadanya?'

"Aaaarrrrggghhhh! Aku tidak bisa tidur!" keluh Temari sedikit berteriak. Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur pun terbangun.

"Kau ini ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru, mata hitamnya melihat ke arah jam weker di samping tempat tidurnya. "Ini sudah jam 12 malam, Temari!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur!" ujar Temari.

"Aku tahu, tapi jangan berisik!" larang Shikamaru dan kembali tertidur. Temari menggelembungkan pipinya. 'Dasar dia ini, tidak romantis!' keluh Temari seraya menarik selimut dan memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya menerawang ke ucapan Kankuro ketika mereka masih kecil.

"_Kalau _neechan _tidak bisa tidur, cobalah menghitung kambing yang loncat di padang rumput!"_

Temari pun mencobanya. Di pikirannya, tergambar kambing-kambing lucu dengan bulu putih yang tebal yaitu Shaun _the sheep _dan kawan-kawannya.

'Satu kambing, dua kambing, tiga kambing,' hitung Temari dalam hati, 'empat kambing, lima kambing, enam kambing, tujuh kambing—'

Hitungan Temari terhenti ketika ia merasakan tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya.

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa tidur, jangan menghitung kambing seperti orang bodoh," ujar Shikamaru. Temari membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga ia berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. Mata Shikamaru terpejam namun tangannya masih erat memeluk Temari. Temari menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Temari dan akhirnya ia pun terpejam. Tak lupa, sebuah kecupan hangat di kening Temari ikut mengantarkan dirinya ke alam mimpi.

'Sialan, sekarang aku yang tidak bisa tidur. Merepotkan!'

**FIN**

Mohon reviewnya minna-san, hehe. Rizuna si Author nekat yang baru sembuh hiatus. Ini fic itung-itung luapan kegalauan saya gara-gara udah putus asa ngerjain akuntansi sesiklus gak rapi-rapi, hehe.

Semoga berkesan


End file.
